Current computer platform architecture design encompasses many different interfaces to connect one device to another device. The interfaces provide I/O (input/output) for computing devices and peripherals, and may use a variety of protocols and standards to provide the I/O. The differing interfaces may also use different hardware structures to provide the interface. For example, current computer systems typically include multiple ports with corresponding connection interfaces, as implemented by physical connectors and plugs at the ends of the cables connecting the devices. Common connector types may include a Universal Serial Bus (USB) subsystem with a number of associated USB plug interfaces, DisplayPort, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Firewire (as set forth in IEEE 1394), or other connector type.
USB2 and USB3 are common I/O interfaces used to send and receive data between computer systems. These interfaces are also implemented together as USB micro-B connectors as specified by the Universal Serial Bus 3.0 Specification, Revision 1.0 Nov. 12, 2008. However, the USB micro-B connector does not have the bandwidth capacity of other interfaces (e.g., optical interfaces).